Daniel Mikaelson
This character was created by Superjokertv. Daniel Mikaelson (Elder Futhark: ᛞᚨᚾᛁᛖᛚ ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ) is the co-protagonist of The Originals. He was formerly a major recurring and guest character in the third, fourth and fifth seasons of The Vampire Diaries, where he served as an antagonist and anti-hero. Daniel is the seventh child of Mikael and Esther. He is the younger brother of Freya Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson, and the older brother of Henrik Mikaelson. Daniel is also the younger half-brother of Niklaus Mikaelson, and the uncle of an unnamed nephew and Hope Mikaelson. Daniel is a member of the Mikaelson Family and an unnamed Witch Family. Personality |-|Human/Witch= In the flashbacks that show Daniel before being turned into a vampire, he is a caring and careless teenage boy. Unlike his siblings, he wasn't scared of his father. Daniel and Kol out of their siblings were the only ones to actually tap into their power aside from their oldest sister Freya. |-|Original Vampire (1st time)= Daniel was charming, witty, daring, intelligent and cunning. He carries himself with an air of supreme confidence and pure arrogance which was due in part to his vampire powers. Because of this, he was always sure of success in whatever he does, regardless of whatever obstacles are in his way, and fears no consequences. On the rare occasions where he fails to get what he was after, he usually displays remarkable temper control, often viewing such happenings with amusement and curiosity rather than frustration. It takes a great personal attack or attack on someone he cares about, like family and friends to actually enrage him and when this happens, he immediately and sadistically unleashes his fury on the one responsible, all with a vicious smile on his face. Daniel was completely unafraid of non-original vampires, werewolves and even witches, whom he treats with disdain and disinterest, despite their threats against him. Although, he did made an acceptation with Bonnie Bennett. Despite his several flaws, Daniel was very loyal, cares about certain people, and even shows quite a bit of remorse for the mistakes he made. While at times ruthless, he is not actually malevolent, and was rather just and fair in his own way. |-|Ghost= Daniel's personality changed dramatically, while on the Other Side, he had a tendency towards self-loathing and self-pity for his actions as an original vampire. When Bonnie dropped the veil to the Other Side and attack him, he chose not to fight back, telling her he deserve it. Despite this, he was willingly to help Alaric and Rebekah. |-|Original Vampire (2nd time)= When Daniel was brought back from the other side, he was once again an Original Vampire, though he had changed as a person from the experience of his death. He was still overcome with guilt over what he had done as an original vampire, even questioning why he was brought back. After returning to New Orleans and being reunited with his siblings, Daniel's personality more or less returned. He admits that he hates every single part of being a vampire. He drinks from blood bags not from the vein, he seems to not be able to control his hunger when he smells blood. The sins he committed as an original vampire are constantly at the back of his mind, to a degree where he felt for that he did not deserve happiness or redemption, even destroying his daylight ring, justifying that he needed to continue living with his punishment. Daniel was quite self-detrimental and was prone to long spells of doubt, depression and regret. The thought that he might someday be forgiven for his past and allowed to live on deeply affected him, causing him to latch on to it immediately. He became extremely caring, loving, helpful, understanding, honorable, noble, brave, courageous, altruistic, selfless, empathetic and compassionate. He did not like to see others suffering or in any kind of pain, whether it be physical, emotional, spiritual or mental. He was always willing to lend a helping hand when it was needed most and he will put the needs of others before his own. He was willing to kill people, if they cause any harm to others, unless they were not in control of their actions. |-|Reaper= After transitioning into the Reaper, Daniel became brutally honesty and had internalised anger with a radical change from his previous personality, adopting a less caring attitude and more hostile nature. Despite coming across as uncaring, he would fight to protect his friends and he would react with devastation if harm befell them. After Marcel questioned him for his past actions, Daniel claimed he was a lost soul beyond redemption. Powers and Abilities |-|Original Vampire= Daniel possesses all the standard powers and abilities of an Original Vampire. As an Original Vampire, Daniel was stronger and faster than any non-original vampires, he is one of the most powerful supernatural beings in the TVD/TO universe, on par with his siblings, with the exception that Klaus is stronger and faster due to his werewolf side. It is unknown how Daniel would do in a fight against his siblings such as Freya or Finn. Due to his long existence, Daniel has seen countless battles and is very experienced in battle. He has slaughtered vampires and werewolves, alike, most often by ripping out their hearts, ensuring immediate death. He also has an extremely high pain tolerance as he didn't even flinch when bitten by several werewolves and proceeded in killing them. |-|Reaper= Daniel possesses all the standard powers and abilities of an Enhanced Original Vampire, along with shapeshifting, mind control and voice manipulation. His own base vampirism amplified, which coupled with his excellent fighting skills makes him one of the most dangerous and deadliest beings thus far. |-|Abilities= Like his brothers, he was trained from a young age by his father Mikael who taught him how to fight with swords and bows, and how to protect himself. His supernatural attributes aside, Daniel has a profound aptitude for deductive reasoning. Upon meeting a person, he will often "scan" them, using elements of their appearance to arrive at astonishingly accurate conclusions about their past or personality. He often uses his deductive reasoning to identify weaknesses of his opponents before he strikes them, only losing in fights when he is taken by surprise. Weaknesses |-|Original Vampire= Daniel had the typical weaknesses of an Original Vampire. |-|Reaper= Daniel has the typical weaknesses of an Enhanced Original Vampire. Relationships Niklaus Mikaelson Family, Close half-brothers; Partners in crime, Allies, Care about one another, Protective of each other, Love each other, O Elijah Mikaelson Close Siblings, Love and care about each other, Allies; Elijah is protective over him in an older sibling-way, They share a strong bond and are protective of each other Kol Mikaelson Brothers, Allies, Best Friends, Love each other, Protective of one another, Care about each other, Hayley Marshall-Kenner Other Relationships *Daniel and Rebekah (Brother and Sister/Allies) *Daniel and Finn (Brothers/allies) *Daniel and Freya (Brother and Sister/Allies) *Daniel and Hope (Uncle and Niece) *Daniel and Marcel (Were Family/Former Allies/Enemies) *Daniel and Camille (Friends/Allies) *Daniel and Tristan (Former Allies/Enemies) *Daniel and Aurora (Former Allies/Enemies) *Daniel and Lucien (Former Allies/Enemies) *Daniel and Davina (Ex-Friends/Enemies) *Daniel and Alaric (Frenemies/Allies) *Daniel and Mikael (Father and Son/Enemies) *Daniel and Esther (Mother and Son/Enemies) *Daniel and Dahlia (Aunt and Nephew/Enemies) *Daniel and Jackson (Friends/Allies) *Daniel and Damon (Frenemies) *Daniel and Stefan (Frenemies) *Daniel and Elena (Frienemies) *Daniel and Sophie (Former Allies/Enemies) *Daniel and Bonnie (Frenemies) *Daniel and Katherine (Enemies) *Daniel and Aya (Enemies) *Daniel and Cassandra (Former Girlfriend/Frenemies/Allies) *Daniel and Aurelius (First Sired Vampire/Frenemies/Allies) *Daniel and Malik (Former Pupil/Frenemies/Allies) *Daniel and Phoebe (Former Pupil/Frenemies/Allies) *Daniel and Selene (Former Pupil/Frenemies/Allies) Appearances ''The Vampire Diaries'' Season 2 *''The Dinner Party'' (possessing Jeremy Gilbert) *''The House Guest'' (possessing Jeremy Gilbert) *''The Last Dance'' (possessing/unpossessed Jeremy Gilbert) *''Klaus'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Season 3 *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' (neutralized) *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''Break On Through'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Season 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Bring It On'' (death) *''The Walking Dead'' (corporal ghost) *''Graduation'' (corporal ghost) Season 5 *''Resident Evil'' (ghost) *''Home'' (resurrected) Season 7 *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' }} ''The Originals'' Season 1 *''Always and Forever'' (flashback) *''House of the Rising Son'' (flashback) *''Girl in New Orleans'' (flashback) *''The River in Reverse'' (flashback) *''Dance Back from the Grave'' (flashback) *''Le Grand Guignol'' (flashback) *''Farewell to Storyville'' (flashback as a child) *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' (archive footage) *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' (flashback) *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Season 2 *''Rebirth'' *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Red Door'' *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' Season 3 *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I’ll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' *''Wild at Heart'' *''Dead Angels'' *''Heart Shaped Box'' *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' *''An Old Friend Calls'' *''Alone with Everybody'' *''Behind the Black Horizon'' *''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' *''No More Heartbreaks'' *''Where Nothing Stays Buried '' *''Give 'Em Hell Kid'' *''The Bloody Crown'' Season 4 *TBA }} Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Male Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 7 Category:The Originals Season 1 Category:The Originals Season 2 Category:The Originals Season 3 Category:The Originals Season 4 Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Supernaturals Category:Witch Category:Warlock Category:Immortal Category:Vampire Category:Undead